Luego de la batalla
by SaikaOtaku4Ever
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Ashura. Soul empieza a tener sentimientos por Maka.¿Lograran demostrar su amor a los demas?¿Podran permanecer juntos luego de lo que vendra? SoulXMaka y KidXMaka leve. Rated T por si acaso. Aviso:Este fic no es mio es de una amiga que pidió que lo subiera.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 :Recuperación**

**Pdv soul**

Nos costó recuperarnos luego de batalla contra ashura. Pero a la que mas le costo fue a Maka, ya que estaba mas lastimada que el resto.

**PDV Maka**

-¡Al fin!¡Ya soy libre!-dije luego de 3 meses en el hospital.

-Apenas te dieron el alta-dijo Soul arruinándome e momento.

-Es que a mi no me gusta estar postrada en cama-

-Vamos que tengo hambre ya no soporto mas comer pizza y empanas-

-Así que comprabas comida chatarra-

-Yo no se cocinar-dijo Soul con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-¡MAKA-CHOMP!-Grite estampándolo contra la pared con un libro.

-No había necesidad que me golpearas-dijo Soul aun en el suelo.

-….-

-Ahora estas enojada ¿no?-.

-No me voy a enojar porque seas un inútil-

**Al llegar a casa…**

-¿Qué paso aca?-dije al ver semejante desorden.

-Faltabas vos en la casa-dijo Soul.

Sonreí y me puse a terminar, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la comida pero al revisar el refri no había nada que preparar **"Ese baka no pude hacer nada por si solo".**

-¡SOUL¡-Grite.

-¿Qué?-se escucho desde el cuarto.Y Soul entro a la cocina.

-¿Acaso no fuiste al supermercado?-

-No por?-

-PEDAZO DE INUTIL- dije agarre una campera del perchero.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto Soul.

-Al supermercado no hay nada para comer- dije mientras me poni la campera.

-Te acompaño-

-No! Termina de ordenar-dije y abrí la puerta.

-Te voy a acompañar además deberías aun tienes que hacer reposo-

-No,gracias estoy bien-dije y cerré la puerta. Tome mi bici y pedalee hasta el supermercado.** "¿Qué le sucede a Soul?¿Por que se preocupa tanto por mi de repente?".**

**PDV Soul**

"**No puedo quedarme tranquilo tengo el presentimiento que algo le va a pasar, para colmo se olvido el celular"**

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y Maka aun no de un lado a otro mientras eso se escucho la puerta desesperado de mi cuarto al ver a Maka corrí y la abraze acorralándola contra la pared.

-S-Soul?-dijo Maka sorprendida -¿Estas bien?.Deje de abrazarla y la mire a los ojos esos dulces ojos verde a solo unos centímetros de distancia podía sentir su respiración, en ese entonces sentí un raro impulso de besarla. **"No… ahora no Maka esta muy débil y además…"**Soul vio temor en sus ojos **"¿Tiene miedo de mi?"**Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban se dio vuelta ocultando su rubor.

-Soul ¿Estas bien?-volvió a decir Maka.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTABAS?!¡TARDASTE DEMACIADO!-regañe a Maka.

-Es que había mucha gente…-dijo como si nada y se sento en el sofá.

-¿Y el celular…?-dije con su celular en la mano.

-Me lo olvide Gomen-

¿¡COMO QUE NO ES NADA?!¡ERES MI TECNICA! ¡LOS TECICOS Y LAS ARMAS SIEMPRE DEBEN ESTAR JUNTOS!-Le grite.

-Soul…-bajo la cabeza y pude notar unas lagrimas callendo por su mejillas-Lo lamento-dijo y se fue a su habitación.

Al escuchar el portazo de la habitación de Maka me derrumbe sobre el sofá.** "¿Por qué soy asi? Lo único que hago es lastimarla".**

**PDV maka**

Al cerrar la puerta y me tire en la cama deje caer todas las lagrimas que tenia desde ese día… Entonces un recuerdo apareció en su cabeza, el dia en que Soul casi fue asesinado por Chorona cuando la controlaba Medusa.

-Soul …-susurre aferrándome a la almuada.-Me hare mucho mas fuerte y te protegeré-dije decidida.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Maka: ****Hola! soy maka la mejor amiga de SaiKa n.n Gracias por publicar mi historia SaiKa.**

**Saika:**** De nada n.n **

**ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia no es mia es de Maka.  
**

**Capitulo 2: La preocupación de Soul**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Pdv. Maka

Fui a la cocina y comencé a sacar los alimentos de adentro de las bolsas, ya que la noche anterior ocurrio la "peleea" entre yo y Soul en eso viene Soul y me pregunta si necesitaba ayuda. Me quede impactada por un momento y le respondí:

-si, claro, poneme los lácteos en la heladera- dije

-OK- dijo Soul dijo como si lo de ayer no de que terminaramos de guardar la cosas Soul se lebanto y pregunto-que vamos a comer?-

-emmmm... Pastel de papa con ensalada de zanahoria y huevo- dije – te gusta?-

-si- dijo Soul

-oye Maka- dijo Soul

-Que?- dije

-¿estas segura de que puedes volver a tu vida cotidiana como antes ahora no nos conviene esperar un poco mas?- dijo Soul

-si lo estoy- dije

-estas bien?- dijo Soul

-Soul porque te estas preocupando tanto por como estoy y por si me pasa algo?- dije

-te molesta que te este en cima?- dijo Soul

-no para nada-dije – solo quería saber tu propósito- dije

-Es que después de la batalla contra el demonio que casi morimos me preocupe demasiado – dijo Soul

-pero… estoy bien en serio- dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa

Soul no me contesto la sonrisa al contraria lo puse aun mas preocupado. No puedo dejar que pase eso que se sienta culpable por eso ya bastante que dio su vida para salvarme ya entiendo de que es su deber mantenerme con vida pero siento que es algo más… Se nota en su forma de mirarme, escucharme y sobre todo cuándo me habla…

Pdv Soul

-¡Que rica que esta la comida!-dije

-gracias-dijo Maka

-Que cansada que estoy-dijo Maka bostezando

-yo también, lo de la limpieza me mató-dije

-Entonces empecemos a ordenar tráeme los platos Soul que yo los lavo-dijo Maka levantándose de la mesa.

-Vale-dije levantándose de la mesa

-A dormir al fin-dijo Maka estirándose yo le sonreí.

-buenas noches-dijo Maka marchándose a su habitación

Buenas noches-dije e hice lo mismo.

**Después de un rato…**

-No puedo dormir-dije

En eso escucho a Maka gritar un montón. Me asustó y salgo de la cama volando atravieso la puerta de la habitación de ella y la encuentro en el medio de la oscuridad sentada en la cama muy agitada. Me siento a su lado y le pregunto:

-Maka ¿estás bien?-dije

No me respondió

-Maka?-dije más preocupado

-Estoy bien-dijo Maka abrazándome y largándose a llorar sobre mí pecho. Yo también la abrasé

Luego se queda dormida encima de mí. Yo no sé que hacer y me acosté con ella y me quedé dormido

Me despierto eran las 5:30hs. De la mañana toco a Maka y está muy fría la agarro y la tapo, tratando de que n ose despertara. Siento su pecho en el mío me tranquiliza su latido de corazón

**Al día siguiente…**

Me desperté a las 8:00hs. Y Maka no estaba a mi lado. Me empecé a desesperar cuándo en eso se abre la puerta era Maka y me dice:

-Soul a despertarse-dijo Maka

Yo sonreí y me tranquilicé

-Tu huevo lo querés al plato o en pan?-

-Al plato está bien-dije

**...**

**Saika:Algunas palabras Maka?  
**

**Maka:Si, muchas gracias a todos lo que leen esta la termine,solo me falta pasarla a la computadora. próximamente Saika y yo subiremos otro Fan fic de Death Note pero este sera un LXOC ;)  
**


End file.
